True Self
by ThomasLight
Summary: An image tells a thousand words, but Danny's view tells more. OneShotDannyXSam
1. True Self

Me: Hey guys, welcome to all Danny Phantom fans, this is a One-Shot fic, as your guys read at the summaries (which I suck a bit), and this fic is a bit personal. The timeline is when Danny is 18 and he begins to reflect in the mirror about all his battles against ghosts and his inner demons. I might change the ratings if someone tells me in the Reviews, and also about if anybody has any questions before we move on. I also added at least one original character, but it only last for a short while.

A guy in the hat: I have one, who are the pairings?

Me: Danny/Sam for those who are interested in romance pairings, any more (silent) good now on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or his Mustang (if he can own)

Danny's POV

I guess it seems that it is nothing more than just an ordinary day, no ghosts, no problems. I guess the reason behind it all, because I manage to end all the ghosts' problems. I asked myself, how in the hell I did it? Might be because I fought till the bitter end; as I was inside of my bathroom, I look at myself at the mirror and I realize how my hair is messy and all. I closely gazed in my own eyes. I realized how it was a mistake for me to destroy the portal, and nearly cause another apocalypse against Skullker, but I was able to make him disappear, ha ha, I made a funny one.

_Danny was punching the daylights out of Skullker, but then he counters it; Skullker using a powerful laser attack giving Danny a hard time to actually focus on his shield. Danny then focused more on his inner powers and released on Skullker as the ghost robot was stunned from the attack, taking the time for the halfa to deliver his multiple punches and kicks; as he focuses once more on his plasma powers. Without any hesitation, Danny released his Plasma attack and Skullker was actually fading from the attack, literally; Danny then finished him of with a multiple plasma shots which then caused Skullker to disappear. The halfa began to sense him around, but he sensed nothing, and he realized that he actually erased Skullker from existence, which was impossible, but he began top look around, and there was no Skullker, he was really gone._

I guess that always made me wonder all my fights, like controlling my powers and my responsibilities as a hero. I am cursed with this power, until the day I die. Crap, I just wish I never had these powers on my DNA, and I guess I have to carry this heavy burden for life, and I will never forget how I fought for my life against this other ghost, called Vampirus. I realized the consequences just fighting him, and leaving me something behind.

_"You see, Danny, your powers are not as great as mine. I will rule this world, as I finish you off" Danny was getting up after the attack, as he said "You wish" he ran toward him; the halfa disappeared and he delivered multiple punches. The vampire/ghost was underestimating Danny's powers, and what Vampirus did, was he delivered a strong punch which caused Danny to fly; Danny landed on his feet, and he concentrated his power and turned into a sword. He came running toward him and without any moves that the ghost had, he felt something go through his guts and it was a sword that Danny did made out of plasma; Vampirus blew something on Danny and he said "You may kill me, but you will die slowly, Danny Phantom" he then blew up as his pieces disappeared. Two weeks after the incident, he began to get sick inside of him, and he went to the doctors; they were astonished that he had an unknown virus that it's incurable. The halfa realized what the vampire blew on him, and as he sleeps he hears voices saying 'Who will really care about you? I mean your nothing but a ghost, and ghosts are not meant to exist in the reality." _

_Although after a month or two passed, he noticed one of his dad's inventions which involved getting ghost out of a human's blood. He thought "Maybe, if I do this I could end all of this stupid commotion about me and this ghost powers", he tries the machine and the only thing it did was it took out the virus._

I look at my own self and those voices still spread inside of me. Maybe I might not be worth it into this world. However, what if Sam does care about me, for who I am, I'll give it a shot. I remember another time when I risked my life to save her from Vlad and his sacrificial ritual.

_Danny saw Vlad raising his blade and was about to stab at Sam's chest, when Danny used his power to stop Vlad. He came toward Sam, as Vlad recovered from the attack and as Danny said "Let's end this now, Vlad" "As you wish, son" Sam left the room after being untied by Danny; both stood in a fighting stance, as Danny launched his own punch, but Vlad faded as Danny did the same. Danny gave few shots of his attacks on Vlad, but Vlad just deflects them as Vlad delivered his attacks, but Danny dodges them easily; Vlad then splits himself into four people and they surrounded toward Danny. Danny then avoided all of the attacks and he split himself into five; it didn't stopped Danny and he began to counter attack. Vlad began to weaken from all of the attacks that Danny was given, as Vlad was just back into one, as it goes same toward Danny; Vlad then breathing hard said "That's it, no more playtimes. I will show you who the superior ghost here is" "Don't count on it" Vlad then focused his powers to turn into a bladed sword, as Danny said "That is so 16 years old" he made his own sword also. Both fought with the swords, parry and near stabs were the fight, as Vlad began to getting weary, due to the consuming energy from the sword; Danny was still strong enough to stop Vlad, as he caught him off guard, he sliced him into two. After the fight he and Sam went home, and decided to forget about the whole incident._

I guess killing a halfa isn't shown pride or dignity, more like killing your own kind. I wish I knew what to do now. As I turned the water on, I began to relax, and getting ready to see Sam on what she is up to. After taking a shower, I began to head toward her house, but I wonder on what I was going to say to her; I walked on wearing a black shirt with blue jeans, I guess I have changed on what I wear, as for some changes, let's say my hair is a bit long with a ponytail, I hope I plan to cut it soon.

I knocked on the door, and Sam came out. She looks more beautiful than the before, and I guess I wonder why is that thought came toward me? She then said "Hey Danny, you said you wanted to go out in the park and talk" I replied "Yeah, so are you ready?" she nodded.

We were walking on, and I began to wonder what will I say to her and also what will happen next, let me just find out what I am going to do. We stopped in our favorite spot, and then we sat down as I said "Sam, it's going to be hard for me to say this, but here goes nothing. During the last 4 years, I had a funny feeling inside of me, and I began to really develop these feelings to you. What I am saying is that I love you, but I have a curse inside of me that it seems that a voice that keeps saying 'You're a halfa and you will never do this' or 'Humans will never understand you'. It's been killing me two years back, and I don't know if this relationship will work, Sam".

A tear came out of me, and I guess this is a good bye for me toward Sam. I doubt she would understand me, but then she came toward my face and as she held my hand, she said "I don't care what those voices says, your always Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Don't think that way, I know that this relationship will work, because I love you too" then without any hesitation, she pressed her lips with mine.

I began to enjoy this kiss as I heard the demons screaming out of mind. They were fading, I guess love can conquer the impossible; I don't have a curse, but only a gift that was given. I will not deny this power and this burden weight I feel is gone inside, and I guess my new journey has opened, and a new love blossomed in the city of Amityville.

The End

R&R please, hopefully you enjoyed it and by the way, I got this type of an idea as I looked at myself at the mirror and realized about my real faith between believe and reality. The truth is more on the belief than some reality that is bogus, and I find more answers in the back that might help me later on in my life. I guess now I have to say this, thank you for reading this and if you guys have any questions, e-mail me

Well good bye and check out for any other fics that I might write. My next one is at a Jimmy Neutron, so laters.


	2. Author's Notes

Hello everyone. This is just a minor changes that I have made in this story. Originally I wasn't going to touch this story, but I decided to do some changes. I am happy for the small changes, and I hope you like this story.

This one-shot was written few years back, when the Danny Phantom series was strong. Now I don't even know how much changes have been going on in the series, but I know it is for the good. Anyways, the reason for the changes was just to prepare myself for a fan fiction story from Stephen King's Carrie.

Please R&R and see you guys in the future.


End file.
